


Surprise Visit

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [38]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marc Anciel, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: While Nathaniel is out painting on his balcony, an unexpected visitor shows up.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zy_Khrymzynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/gifts).



> Happy birthday Zylo! Disregard my entire panic in general from this morning ruihfzkgs

Nathaniel looked out over the city, leaning on his balcony railing. He backed away from it, turning to the canvas he had propped up earlier. With the pencil in his hand, he continued to draw the sketch for what would later be a painting. It was planned to feature the Parisian heroes plus Mightyllustrator and Reverser jumping across the Parisian skyline. Nathaniel was planning to gift it to a randomly chosen fan for a giveaway. 

He ran his fingers along Reverser’s jawline, the drawing of the hero sporting a wide smirk on his face. Nathaniel sighed, pining helplessly over his partner. He bit his lip. Nathaniel really should get over this soon. It’s not like any of his past crushes worked out well for him.

As he turned around to take another look at the city, he jerked backwards, startled by the sudden appearance of a familiar akuma.

Nathaniel backed up into the sliding door leading into his house, still staring wide-eyed at Reverser, who had appeared out of nowhere and was sitting on his glider, floating casually. 

The artist bit his lip, “Uh. What’d I do this time?”

Reverser seemed slightly shocked, before quickly reassuring Nathaniel, “You did nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Nathaniel glanced around for any sign of the heroes. Seeing none, he gestured to Reverser to continue with what he was saying.

“So I like you, and was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.”

The artist blinked, stunned. He shook his head, looking left to avoid meeting Reverser’s gaze, “This is a joke, right? I mean, I’m just… me. I’m not that special. Why am I the person you’re interested in?”

Nathaniel felt a hand cradle his left cheek, tilting his head back to stare at the akuma before it moved up to tuck his bangs behind his ear. 

“What are you talking about?” Reverser asked, his tone conveying his genuine bewilderment, “You’re you! You’re so passionate, and you always try to stand up for what’s right, and a whole bunch of things!”

Nathaniel’s mouth parted slightly, dumbfounded. He shut it, feeling his face turn red. 

Reverser stood up, holding out a hand, “So then, will you please me with the honor of taking you on a date?”

Before Nathaniel answered, there was a loud shout.

“CATACLYSM!”

A blur of black and red fell from above them, taking down Reverser with them, Chat Noir’s hand glowing black sliding across Reverser’s glider as the collision happened. 

Nathaniel leaned over the balcony, staring at the pile of people at the bottom. It seemed Ladybug had wrapped herself around Marc to shield him from the impact. He cleared his throat before shouting down to the group below, “Are you okay?”

A single thumbs up from Chat Noir was the response he got.

Ladybug’s hand shuffled out of the pile, throwing her yo-yo to capture the akuma flapping away from them. Afterwards, she stood up, tossing a pair of ladybug patterned binoculars in the air, the object bursting into ladybugs flying around the city to cure whatever Reverser had done before coming to him. Nathaniel stepped back as Chat Noir extended his baton with an arm wrapped around Marc’s waist to place the writer down on the redhead’s balcony. 

The artist shot forward, taking Marc’s hands in his own, “I’d love to go on a date with you.” Marc blinked, before sputtering, blush quickly appearing across his cheeks.

“What?!”

Nathaniel let go of Marc’s hands, “Ah, right, people can’t remember things from when they’re akumatized.” He hit himself on the side of his head, not quite hard enough to hurt, but not soft enough to be unnoticeable, muttering to himself, “Dumbass.”

“Hey, don’t say that!” Marc immediately interjected. 

Chat Noir shot them a finger gun, “I’ll leave you two to talk about your relationship!” With that, he lowered his baton, leaving the two partners by themselves.

“Um, did you mean it?” Marc fiddled with his hoodie sleeves, “That you’d love to go out with me?”

Nathaniel nodded, beaming, “I’d love nothing more.”

Marc smiled shyly, happy his crush was requited. 

“C...Can I sleep over tonight? I don’t really feel like walking all the way back home now.”

“Oh yeah, sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like making Marc akumatized for some reason idk why


End file.
